Robin Funeral (Feat. Spider-Man)
Gallery Funeral Chapel picture.png Entering Funeral Chapel.png Green casket being put down on the ground.jpg Green Casket about to be lowered to the underground.jpg Bright green casket picture.png On Screen 1.png Bright Sunshine.png Transcript * (Spider-Man (who just magically got brought back to life along with Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy (except their team leader, Robin)) swings right by the church building and goes right inside where Robin's funeral ceremony's taking place.) * (Spider-Man opens the church door.) * (Cyborg is standing right by Robin's open green casket with Spider-Man holding a tissue box and Cyborg grabs a tissue and Spider-Man puts it right back on the table stand.) * Cyborg: (Whimpering A Bit) * (Cyborg runs off sobbing wildly.) * (Starfire walks depressingly and walks right by Robin's open green casket.) * (Starfire kisses Robin.) * Starfire: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) * Starfire: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * (Cut to Leonardo and Spider-Man carrying Robin's now closed green casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Robin's grave.) * (Mas Y Menos are digging up Robin's soon to be grave.) * (The tombstone reads R.I.P. Robin, our team leader on it.) * (Starfire, Speedy, Aqualad, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Batman, Superman and Aquaman are looking depressed now that Robin's gone for good.) * (Leonardo and Spider-Man put Robin's closed green casket right in the grave pit.) * Melvin, Timmy and Teether: (Whimpering Nervously In Depression) * Cyborg: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) "N-N-N-No." * Cyborg: (Running right over to the closed green casket) "NOOOOOOOOOO!" * (Batman grabs right on to Cyborg's left shoulder with his right hand.) * Joker and Harley Quinn: (Sobbing and Wailing) * Terra: (Sobbing and Wailing) * (Robin's closed green casket is getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit.) * Melvin, Timmy and Teether: (Sobbing and Wailing) * Starfire: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Beast Boy is sobbing heavily while Batman supports him.) * (Raven is tearing up slightly.) * (Mas Y Menos puts the shovels down.) * (Mas Y Menos are tearing up slightly.) * (Wonder Woman and Hot Spot both take turns using the shovel.) * (Wonder Woman is looking down in depression that her crime fighting friend and partner's gone for good.) * (Krader is sobbing wildly while Flain is definitely annoyed) * (Chowder are also sobbing wildly while Mung Daal and Schnitzel are also looking right at them.) * Wonder Woman: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Ed and Edd (also known as Double D) are right with Eddy and they're also sobbing their eyes out while Sarah and Jimmy looks quite annoyed with them.) * (Mordecai and Rigby are sobbing heavily that Robin has passed away in his death bed episode.) * (Leonardo is looking down in depression.) * (Spider-Man is also depressed now that his good friend and partner's gone for good.) * (Hot Spot is burying Robin's closed green casket.) * (Cyborg is still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at Robin's soon to be grave.) * (Cut to Slade Wilson in the super villains' lair......) * Slade Wilson: "Goodbye, Robin." * Slade Wilson: (Evil Chuckle) * Slade Wilson: (Sobbing A Bit) * (The very next morning, Spider-Man walks right over and puts Robin's martial arts karate staff and bouquet of tulips right on Robin's grave.) * Spider-Man: "Robin, I'm never gonna forget about you." Characters * Robin * Starfire * Raven * Beast Boy * Cyborg * Terra * Mas Y Menos * Melvin * Timmy * Teether * Speedy * Aqualad * Wildebeest * Hot Spot * Slade Wilson * Leonardo * Joker * Harley Quinn * Superman * Batman * Aquaman * Wonder Woman * Flain * Krader * Chowder * Mung Daal * Schnitzel * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Sarah * Jimmy * Mordecai * Rigby * Spider-Man Voice Cast * Ninti Chance - Starfire/Harley Quinn * Samuel Meza - Beast Boy/Spider-Man * Julie Park - Terra/Wonder Woman/Chowder * Stephen J. Pena - Cyborg/Slade Wilson/Krader * Dave J. Dixon - Joker Trivia notice The Grave Stones are the same as The Powerpuff Girls Funeral and it includes RIP BOSKOV, RIP DR. GHASTLY, RIP GENERAL SKARR, RIP HORACE, RIP ALFE, RIP ROBA, RIP DEXTER, RIP DEE DEE, RIP ILANA, RIP LANCE, RIP CATBUG, RIP CHRIS KIRKMAN, RIP DANNY VASQUEZ, RIP BETH TEZUKA, RIP WALLOW, RIP JUNIPER LEE, RIP FLAPJACK and RIP CAPTAIN K'NUCKLES on themCategory:Funeral Ceremony Category:Antoons Funeral Ceremony Clips Category:Teen Titans Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Spider-Man Category:Regular Show Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Justice League Category:Mixels Category:Chowder Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas